Liquid Luck
by AirshipHead
Summary: Harry finds a cauldron of Felix Felicis in Slughorn's storerooms, and takes a vial of it for himself. He then proceeds to put it to good use. Oneshot H/G Harry/Ginny, rated K


_**Liquid Luck**_

_Yes, I'm pumping out oneshots at high speed, but it's mainly a ploy on my part to get more people reading what I have to offer :P Just kidding, I'm actually just brimming with ideas. Just to be warned, I take the description of take Felix Felicis straight from HBP so I would like to say that I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. Enjoy :D WARNING NUMBER 2: I make Dean look like a total bastard. :D_

Harry grinned as he read the instructions in his potions book. Honestly, finding the Prince's old book was one of the best things that ever happened to him. He now excelled at potions, which suited him just fine, as it was the only subject that was required to be an Auror, that Harry ever had real trouble with. Though Hermione was ticked off with him, it didn't bother him that much. She just needed to learn to accept things. Harry looked down at the ingredients list, and saw a shortcut written by the prince. Apparently, the potion became five times more effective if a crushed Hippogriff talon was added. Unfortunately, due to the rarity of Hippogriffs, he knew he would only be able to obtain it from Slughorn's private stores. He felt slightly nervous as he walked up to the teacher, who greeted him warmly.

"Harry, m'boy! What can I do for you?" he asked.

Harry hesitated a bit before replying. "Well sir, I just had a brainwave, what would happen if you added crushed Hippogriff talon to the potion?"

Slughorn thought for a second, then his eyes widened. "Why, Harry! That is a stroke of pure genius! Of course, that would help the potion brew five times faster! I think that deserves twenty points to Gryffindor! Go and get some from my private stores."

Harry turned away and smirked to himself. He could always win Slughorn round. He carefully opened the store cupboard door, and peered inside, on the lookout for the crushed talon. A bubbling cauldron caught his eye. He quickly peered inside. He instantly recognised the golden bubbling potion. It was Felix Felicis. He already had a small vial of the stuff he won in a competition right at the beginning of the year, which he still hadn't used. A nasty thought entered his head. He hard a rather large vial in his pocket. Imagine all the luck he could have, when the tiny vial he already had contained 12 hours. The vial he had was at least three times the size. Before he could do anything, Slughorn's voice boomed from outside the cupboard.

"Harry, having trouble finding it?" he asked.

"Just a little, sir. I'll be out in a minute!" he shouted back, and waited a few seconds before uncorking his vial and quickly dipping it into the cauldron, which was thankfully large enough, so Harry prayed no-one would notice. He then slipped the vial into his pocket, quickly grabbed the crush talon, which was handily right next to the cauldron, and walked out, hands tentatively by his pockets. He then finished his potion with his head down, trying not to look anyone in the eye.

Immediately, without waiting for Ron and Hermione, the moment the lesson finished, Harry dashed upstairs to the boy's dormitory, and hid the large vial of Felix Felicis deep down inside a pile of clothes. He then smiled to himself as he imagined all the feats he could pull off. He could easily get through lessons and homework, he could be there, and solve any problem of his or anyone else. He could split Ginny from Dean! The possibilities were endless, and Harry became giddy just thinking about them. He couldn't help but feel guilty for stealing the potion, but it was just sat there, unused, and the smell was so intoxicating. He had to have some.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. For once, Snape managed to leave Harry alone during Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was a small bonus, but for the most part, Harry went through his lessons like normal. After dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way back to the Common Room. Harry then sat down, and started working on a revision essay for charms. A distraction arrived, in the form of Ginny, who pulled Dean Thomas through the portrait hole, and they both started kissing rather publicly, which made Harry want to rip Dean's throat out. He leant over to Ron and whispered.

"Can't you do anything about those two?" he growled.

Ron looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding? Don't you remember the last time I tried that? She nearly killed me!"

Harry thought back to the incident after Quidditch, where Harry and Ron had caught Ginny and Dean kissing rather furiously behind a tapestry. Harry ended up trying to stop them from cursing each other, even though he was fiercely on Ron's side during that situation.

"Yeah, I guess we don't want a repeat of that do we?" Harry said without humour. He then rolled up his parchment, and started heading upstairs without a word. Ron called after him, but Harry ignored him, arrived in the dormitory, and sulked. It just wasn't fair. He fell for Ginny, then she goes and stops liking him. It was gutting, to say the very least, and he could do nothing except live with it. Unless...

Harry bent down at the foot of his bed, and found the vial of Felix Felicis that he hid there earlier in the day. He looked at the golden liquid for a moment, then shrugged and uncorked it. He couldn't think of a better time to use it. He only needed a couple of hours, so he took a brief mouthful and re-corked the bottle.

Slowly, an exhilarating sense of infinite opportunity stole through him, he felt as though he could have done anything, anything at all... and getting Ginny to fall in love with him, seemed incredibly easy.

With a confident spring in his step and a smile on his face, he walked down the stairs into the still crowded common room. Ron was talking to Hermione, and Ginny and Dean were sat in the corner, acting sickeningly luvvy duvvy. Harry was told by Felix to ignore them for now, and he engaged in a conversation with Ron and Hermione.

"Why did you go upstairs just now Harry?" Ron asked.

"I just wanted to splash some water on my face. I just felt hot." Harry replied confidently.

Ron bought his explanation, and appeared to settle down, and instead, started up a conversation about Quidditch, which Harry didn't really listen to, as Felix was telling him to watch Dean and Ginny. He bubbled with anticipation, as Ginny looked round for a moment and met his gaze. Something curious happened then, her eyes flashed gold, for just a second. Dean then put his hand on her knee, but suddenly she ripped it away.

"God Dean, do you have to be touching me all the time?" she asked irritably.

To Harry's gleeful surprise, Dean retorted angrily. "So a guy isn't allowed to touch his girlfriend?"

Ginny answered back just as angrily. "He isn't when he does it to show off."

Dean then did something unforgivable, he lightly slapped Ginny, and said angrily. "Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Ginny reeled, and looked at Dean with fire in her eyes, but not before Harry blasted him with a stunner, and sent him flying into the wall. He looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Go get McGonagall." he said calmly, and they both nodded and quickly scrambled out of the common room. He turned to Ginny.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, but she had tears running down her face. "I just can't believe he would do that to me." she whimpered, and she felt her cheek, where there was a small red mark.

"If a guy does that. He isn't worth it." Harry said sympathetically. "In my opinion, a girl should be treated with respect, but at the same time, she should be able to be independent, and not mollycoddled, like a piece of china I also..." Harry words were cut off by Ginny's lips upon his. He kissed her hungrily, and she happily obliged, deepening it. They broke apart.

"What was that for?" Harry said in a daze. "Don't you feel guilty about Dean?" he asked.

Ginny laughed. "That prat can go to hell now I found someone who actually cares."

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around her. This was definitely his lucky day.


End file.
